


Broken Air Conditioning

by silentdroplets



Series: In the Ice Mirror [1]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: A day where the captain of the Tenth Division fails to cool down his room, even as an ice zanpakuto user.





	

It was just like any other day in the Seireitei - sunny, with a little wisp of white in the skies. Shinigami went about their business around the place, patrolling, delivering things, writing reports, training. 

Officers were enjoying the nice weather and chatting to each other in unusually bright moods. Maybe it was the rare sun, maybe it was the peace that had finally set in, maybe it was the fact that their captains were in a good mood during the day that they were so cheery.

However, what set this day apart for Hitsugaya Toshiro was the stifling heat that constantly swept through his office like massive waves of lava.  _Even more than that_ , he thought to himself.  _Captain-commander Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka must have been what set off this horrid weather.  
_

Trying to ignore the beads of sweat that was already starting to form on his forehead, he continued working on the documents that Matsumoto had so  _kindly_ left for him before going off to chat with her friends during this wonderful day. "Damn that Matsumoto," he muttered, turning a page to read some illegible handwriting scrawled all over the paper. "She's going to get it from me when she comes back."

The liquid rolled down his face and started to drip on the table. He wiped them off with a deft flick of his wrist and continued to write, but even his cold tea had started to warm up.

"Oh, _fine_."

He pushed himself up and dragged his feet towards the little vent that pumped out the cold, sweet air that he desperately needed now. Switching on the air conditioner, he walked back, pleased with the coolness that was already starting to combat effectively against the heavy heat.

He was just about to start on the papers once more when he heard a little creak.

_Wait, don't tell me-_

The air conditioner let out a hiss, confirming his worst fears as the machine whirred loudly, coming to a stop and exhaling thick columns of pungent smoke.

 _Oh, that is_ just _great._

He sighed - that was the only air conditioner he had for the entire office. He could have asked Hyōrinmaru for help before he installed that thing to cool down the room in a single flick of his sword, but that one incident involving the numerous ice statues that had been placed everywhere in the room deterred him from that possibility. Hence, he could only rely on that little machine to cool him down whenever he needed it.

Now, the heat was rapidly flooding back into the room, engulfing the helpless wisps of cool air and claiming its place once more. 

There was nothing he could do now, except wait for that machine to cool down and stop creaking, and continue working on the papers. He bent over the desk, deft strokes leaving neat words that was legible, unlike that certain officer who didn't bother with neatness. 

The sweat did not cease to drip down his face. 

And the  _haori_ was making it worse.

He pulled off the white coat and tossed it over his chair - at least that would prevent the heat from being kept in. 

As it drew closer to noon, the sun rose higher, leaving the captain wiping at his brow every few moments. It was  _searing_  in there - he wondered how anyone could withstand such a temperature. Then again, he did prefer the cold. Anything hot would make him boil - literally. 

It was impossible to endure - he  _had_  to do something, even if it meant risking his entire room being adorned with ice crystals and statues of himself -  _posing_.

He pushed the chair away once more and walked to the side of his office, pulling the icy sword that quivered in coldness as he placed a hand on it. Drawing it out, he pointed the blade towards the ceiling, hoping that  _somehow,_  Hyōrinmaru could hear his wishes.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru."

Unfortunately that day, the ice dragon had been  _dying_  to get out and train with his master on such a fine day, disappointed when the young captain had refused to even step out of the office to be under the hot sun.

Thus, he had been suppressing his icy reiatsu, holding back his stored up power, and unleashed them all upon hearing that long-awaited command, not even noticing his master's simple wish of getting the room down to a reasonably cold temperature.

Hitsugaya had barely managed to even register the blast of ice that had shot forth from his blade when he felt the cold hit his skin, completely absorbing the fangs of heat. The first thing he noticed was how his headache had completely disappeared the moment he released his zanpakuto, and he was relishing the sweet feeling of the cold.

However, the moment he opened his eyes, his mind immediately whirred to life, thinking of possible explanations to give to the repair team and captain-commander.

The entire office was coated in a thick layer of shimmering solid, shining brightly in the sunlight. And that meant when all that ice melted - which, Hitsugaya noted to himself, would take an insanely long time - everything in the office would be drenched to the core.

He glanced at his desk, levels of frustration rising rapidly as he scanned all of its contents. His paperwork would definitely be ruined, there went another perfectly decent ceramic mug, broken his favourite brush would be when everything was over, and his inkstand would most definitely melt and splatter all over the table. And his books - his beloved books on Kidō and history and all sorts of things - all ruined as well.

Hitsugaya stared at the sword in his hands, groaning when he heard the ice dragon slither around in satisfaction of showing off his powers.

" _Thanks_ , Hyōrinmaru." 

 


End file.
